


【盾冬/PWP】Watching U

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Chains, Gunplay, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 浪冬艹枪诱惑蛇盾





	

仅有2X2平方米大小的玻璃囚笼之中，冬兵跪在地上，双手被电磁锁链束缚着吊在空中，脚踝处被固定在金属地板上的镣铐紧紧扣住，被强迫挺直的脊背像鸟儿优美而舒展的翅膀，汗水浸湿了黑色的作战服，勾勒出他后背上微微颤抖的肌肉线条。

男人的脚步声由远及近，冬兵扭过头，他的眼上也蒙着黑布，那双大眼睛隔着束缚物，将不能视物的目光投向走过来的人。

“史蒂夫……”

巴基的声音轻柔而恍惚，被隔绝了感知和行动能力囚禁于此，已经有超过八小时没有得到食物和饮水，让他在开口时下意识地伸出舌头舔舐干燥的嘴唇。这无意的小动作让男人走近的步伐有短暂的停滞，史蒂夫看着他，目光暗沉，他的手中拿着一把枪。

哐当。

一声轻响，手枪被扔进囚笼，落在冬兵面前的地上。他朝着那声音的方向侧过脸，棕色长发轻轻摇晃。这是什么？即使被蒙上了美丽的双眼，他轻侧头的模样仍是像能传达出可爱的困惑般询问着史蒂夫。在捕获囚禁了他的男人面前露出这样的表情，曾经被称为鬼故事的秘密杀手简直就像是在撒娇一样。史蒂夫皱起眉头，按下了另外一个按钮，束缚着冬兵正常右手的锁链松脱开来。

“枪里面只有一颗子弹。”巴基前后活动着重获自由的右手，让血液流过麻木的肢体，他发出小小的嘶声，史蒂夫尽量让自己的声音听上去像无机质的，像一段录音机里播放出来的说明。“我想看看你会怎么做。”

一颗子弹已足以帮助他打碎这重重镣铐脱困，又或者他会隔着玻璃直接准确无误地朝面前男人的额头开一枪？史蒂夫十分了解巴基，了解他面前的这个人，但他不知道他曾经的老搭档、战友和恋人是否也真正了解史蒂夫——真正的他？

他会怎么做？是遵循美国精神的指引，还是忠诚于他？

巴基俯身向前从地上捡起了枪，对冬兵而言这种程度的定位完全不需要依靠视力。他推开保险，抬头对他笑了一笑。

“我也想看看你会怎么做，史蒂夫。”

说完，他毫不犹豫地将枪管塞进了嘴里。

史蒂夫悚然一惊，在他反应过来之前已经向前跨出半步，几乎就要扑在玻璃囚笼上发出声响了。而巴基已经放慢了动作，一点点地抽插着枪管，红润的嘴唇——那因为干燥而有些苍白的嘴唇在黑铁金属光泽的映衬下病态地嫣红起来——包裹着枪身，小口小口地将它吞进去，直到枪身完全没入双唇间，枪口抵住上颚为止。

操。

手掌和额头都抵在强化玻璃上，史蒂夫的目光死死追随着冬兵的动作，甚至没有注意到自己屏住了呼吸。冬兵将头向后仰去，靠在被吊起的金属手臂上，他的喉结滚动着做出吞咽和吮吸的动作——对着一把枪。

他知道他在看他，他也在看着他。巴基的嘴角扬起微笑，枪管又被慢慢被他拉扯出来，金属上已经包裹了一层闪亮的水光，嫩红的舌尖探出嘴唇，在枪口上轻轻地画着圈。

我知道你会怎么做，史蒂夫。

再一次地含住枪支，冬兵用空出来的右手灵巧而迅速地解开作战服的系带、搭扣、肩膀和腰侧的拉链。原本为了方便金属左臂而设计的款式，现在让他能像色情俱乐部里的特殊表演一样，被捆绑束缚着，仅仅用一只手就将衣服缓慢而诱惑地拆成数片扔到地上。

裸露出来的上身满是伤痕，每一道印记史蒂夫都曾经亲吻舔舐，流连忘返，无比熟悉。汗水沿着发丝滴落下来，冬兵皱着眉头，他用牙齿咬着枪管，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，沿着枪身滑落。淫靡的液体划过前杀手比常人更苍白的肌肤，水润的光泽让史蒂夫从唇舌间回忆起那泛白伤痕的柔软触感，回忆起皮肤上混合着精液和汗水的味道，隔着两英寸厚的玻璃墙，他仿佛能听见巴基的喘息声——像被抽空了一样瘫软在床上，又无比满足，像一只吃饱了的小动物，发出无意义的愉快呻吟。

“呜……”

冬兵像是想叫他的名字，含着枪管的酸软口腔中却只能溢出唾液和无助的呻吟。他扭动着头，那双被黑布蒙住的眼睛始终追随着史蒂夫的方向，调整身体的角度将自己的动作暴露在他面前。他的手伸向裤子，解开皮带和拉链，左手被吊在空中，这样的姿势下要完成这些动作很不容易，他不得不扭动着胯部脱下自己的裤子——这艰难的动作看上去更像是一场色情表演了。

这小混蛋，反正他也一定是这么想的。

紧身的制服裤好不容易褪到大腿处，暴露出挺翘结实的臀部时，冬兵前面也已经半硬了，活泼的小东西好像马上就要从内裤里跳出来。他终于把枪从嘴里取了出来，发出一声艰难而满足的呜咽，用湿透了的枪管隔着布料用力摩擦了两几下阴茎，“史蒂夫——”他柔软的调子拖长了，像是在呻吟又像是在祈求。枪身转换着角度碾压硬热的性器，然后向下摩擦会阴，隔着内裤戳刺臀缝之间的凹陷，那里很快就被枪管上的水渍和穴口渗出的肠液弄得湿漉漉的。他咬住了嘴唇，在自己粗暴的动作下不停发出嗯嗯啊啊的闷哼。

注视着冬兵的男人现在走到了他身后，眼睛发红，盯着囚笼中的人，每一丝肌肉都绷紧了的专注神情让他脸上的阴影显得几乎有些狰狞。冬兵想要回头，但被束缚的姿势让这个动作变得太难，他尝试着扭动了一下身体，左臂和肩膀的接驳处顿时传来可疑的声响，冬兵低低呜咽了一声，后背上的肌肉因为疼痛而绷紧了，垂着头靠在自己手臂上的姿势看上去却是柔软、无害又可怜。

“史蒂夫……啊……”

再一次叫他名字的时候，仿佛是因为不能“看”到他的恋人似的，巴基的声音带上了轻微的哭腔。他将右手背到身后，枪管插入内裤腰间一点点下滑，用缓慢而忍耐的动作挑开贴身的最后一层布料——它已经完全湿透了，冬兵的股间也是一样。

脚踝被并拢铐在地上，他只能移动着膝盖尽量分开大腿，挺起腰身，用向后坐的姿势将自己的秘处暴露在男人眼前。那把枪——现在已经被他蹭得直往下滴水了——他将枪口对准了自己的后穴，几乎是毫不费力地就将金属挤进了柔软的肌肉之间。

“啊、啊！史蒂夫……嗯……啊！”

声音已经无法忍耐了，冬兵开始大声呻吟叫喊，一边摇摆着腰，一边快速地摇晃着枪管抽插自己。驯顺的穴口在金属的抽插挤压下不住张合着，枪管拔出时甚至能看见潮湿嫩红的肉壁，金属和肉体的摩擦渐渐被淫靡的水声取代，从大张开的两腿间，能看见前端也有液体在一点点滴下，囚室的金属地板上已经汪开了一小滩亮晶晶的水渍。

他看上去简直……简直就像个婊子一样饥渴……简直就像不能没有他一样饥渴……

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……！”

冬兵叫得就像要他快高潮了一样，像他快要死了一样。“史蒂夫！我要！……呜……我要开枪了……啊……”

沉重的玻璃墙壁轰然倒塌，男人的双眼已经通红。他甚至没有按下开启囚室的按钮，直接一拳打破了墙壁，踩着强化玻璃的碎块一把抓住巴基的手，扯出那把侵犯着他的枪扔到地上，一脚踏了上去。

扳机被踩碎了，一颗空包弹打了出去。史蒂夫抓着巴基的长发拎起他的后颈，一口咬了上去，巴基抽了一口凉气，嘴角扭曲，露出一个疼痛又甜蜜的笑容。

“好吧，你这小婊子，你赢了。”史蒂夫在他耳边低声说。

 

END.


End file.
